Kimia
by Nugget Ayam
Summary: Hinata punya kegiatan tetap setelah pulang sekolah. Kegiatan melelahkan berdua dengan Sabaku Gaara I Crack Pair I HinaGaara I Ambigu Summary I Another Oneshoot senang-senang I RnR please?


**Kimia**

Disclaimer : This story is mine and Naruto always belongs to M. Kishimoto.

Warning : Typos, OOC parah and Weird Story.

.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Hei bangun."

Suara nyaring itu terdengar pelan, si pemilik suara itu menyentuh lengan seorang laki-laki yang ada dihadapannya dengan menggunakan jari telunjuknya.

Hening.

"Ya! Gaara-kun bangun!"

Kembali gadis manis berurai indigo yang di kepang rapi itu menyentuh lengan laki-laki yang barusan dipanggil Gaara dihadapannya itu, perlahan-lahan laki-laki itu membuka matanya dengan malas, dia melirik sebentar ke arah gadis berkepang dihadapannya itu.

"Cerewet."

Hell, seketika dahi gadis itu berkedut. Apa katanya tadi? Cerewet? Hah! Yang benar saja! Gadis berkepang itu tampak membenarkan letak kacamata baca-nya sebentar lalu menatap Gaara datar.

"Aku masih punya banyak urusan, Gaara-kun. Dan Jiraiya sensei memintaku untuk mengajarimu materi Kimia Analitik ini karena kau tidur lagi saat pelajarannya. Jangan persulit aku!"

"Ck. Si mesum itu biarkan saja, aku mau tidur, kalau kau mau pulang ya pulang saja. Dasar culun."

Sungguh, ingin sekali gadis ini menonjok laki-laki berwajah seram dihadapannya ini, pertama dia sudah meremehkan guru Kimia-nya yang notabenya adalah idolanya dan kedua dia dengan seenaknya menyuruhnya pulang padahal dia sudah dengan susah payah meluangkan waktunya hanya untuk mengajai Sabaku Gaara seorang dan apa tadi? Culun? walaupun ini benar tapi tetap saja dia tidak terima. Bukankah Gaara harusnya berterima kasih kepadanya?

Brak!

Gadis itu menggebrak meja Gaara dengan keras sekali sambil berdiri, mukanya sudah memerah karena menahan amarahnya yang sudah tidak bisa dia tahan, mungkin kalau ini serial anime Naruto, gadis ini akan langsung mengeluarkan jurus Amaterasu untuk melenyapkan mahkluk bernama Sabaku Gaara ini. Benar-benar melenyapkannya sampai tidak ada yang tersisa dari laki-laki pemilik tato Ai di Dahinya itu.

"Iya..iya."

Sebelum gadis itu hendak mengutarakan hal-hal yang pastinya jauh dari kata sopan, Gaara sudah menyelanya. Sepersekian detik kemudian Gaara mulai mengeluarkan buku tulis Kimia-nya dan juga buku paket Kimia-nya-yang sesuai dugaan, masih kinclong seperti buku yang sama sekali tidak pernah dibuka.

Gadis berkepang bernama Hyuuga Hinata itu mendengus pelan, dengan tenang dia duduk kembali dan mulai mengeluarkan buku-buku berbau Kimia-nya, well bukankah gadis ini terlalu hebat? Dia menguasai semua materi Kimia yang diajarkan padanya, normalnya murid lain pasti langsung mual begitu melihat sampul depan buku-buku tebal itu.

"Nah, kau baca dulu dari halaman ini sampai halaman ini, aku mau membuat rangkuman materi dan juga rumus-rumusnya biar kau mudah memahaminya."

Hinata menunjukkan halaman-halaman yang dimaksud menggunakan jari telunjuknya, Gaara hanya menatap deretan kalimat dengan beberapa rumus di buku itu dengan malas.

Hening lagi, Hinata sibuk membuat rangkuman manteri sedangkan Gaara hanya membolak-balikkan halaman buku Kimianya, Hinata tidak kaget dengan hal itu, mana mungkin Gaara mau begitu saja menjadi rajin hanya karena ditegur olehnya?

"Hey, Culun. Aku mau tanya.

"Apa?"

Hinata membalas Gaara tanpa melihat ke arah Gaara, Sepertinya Hinata sudah mulai terbiasa dipanggil Culun oleh laki-laki bertato Ai dihadapannya itu.

"Berapa ukuran dada-mu?"

A-apa?!

Seketika Hinata lantas menatap Gaara, matanya membulat sempurna dan rona merah mulai menjalar pada kedua pipinya. Apa katanya tadi? Ukuran dada? Ya! D-dia mesum!

"Nah begitu, kalau ada orang yang mengajakmu berbicara, kau harus menatap mata orang yang mengajakmu berbicara."

Gaara berujar santai tanpa tahu kalau gadis manis dihadapannya ini ingin sekali membuangnya ke tempat sampah terdekat! Dia jengkel sekali.

"Ini..tentang Elektroforesis, disini dikatakan kalau Pergerakan ini dapat dijelaskan dengan gaya Lorentz, gaya Lorentz itu apa? Disini tidak dijelaskan."

Hinata berpikir sebentar, mengingat-ingat sesuatu yang beberapa jam yang lalu dia ingat dengan sangat jelas, Gaara hanya menatap Hinata dengan mata kantuknya, ya matanya memang seperti itu.

"Gaya Lorentz adalah gaya yang ditimbulkan oleh muatan listrik yang bergerak atau oleh arus listrik yang berada dalam suatu medan magnet..."

Dahi Gaara berkerut, kentara sekali kalau dia bahkan tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh gadis manis yang ada dihadapannya ini. Hinata menghela nafas pelan, kemudian dengan sabar dia menjelaskan apa yang ditanyakan Gaara lengkap dengan kaidah tangan kanan, sedangkan Gaara menyimak semua penjelasan Hinata, ada sisi baiknya juga ternyata dia.

"...Kau tidak merasa pusing?"

"E-eh?"

"Itu rambutmu dikepang sampai seperti itu."

Hinata tertegun, dengan kikuk Hinata langsung menyentuh rambutnya yang dikepang rapi, ini sudah 2017 dan sejujurnya Gaara juga tidak mengerti kenapa gadis itu masih memakai model rambut se-cupu itu.

"Itu pasti penyebabnya kenapa kau suka sekali serius. Dasar culun, santai lah sedikit."

Setelah itu Gaara terkekeh pelan, Hinata terkesiap melihat Gaara tertawa seperti itu, ini bahkan pertama kalinya dia melihat Gaara tertawa, entah kenapa dia jadi paham kenapa banyak sekali gadis yang menyukai Gaara walaupun laki-laki ini bahkan jauh dari kata anak baik-baik dan punya segudang catatan pelanggaran. Teringat akan betapa bermasalahnya laki-laki dihadapannya ini, rona merah yang ada dipipinya lama-kelamaan menghilang. Tampan saja tidak cukup. Begitulah kira-kira isi hati Hinata.

"Kau mendengarkan aku atau tidak, sih?"

Gaara tetap tertawa pelan, lucu sekali gadis ini. Baru saja dia tampak kikuk sekarang dia sudah serius lagi, entah kenapa perubahan emosi gadis itu tampak begitu lucu.

"Aku tidak suka basa-basi, besok minggu aku jemput kau jam 10. Gerai rambutmu. Aku tidak suka rambut kepangmu, itu mengganggu."

"A-apa maksudmu?"

Pipi Hinata memerah lagi, dia sedikit bingung, sebenarnya ada apa ini? Gaara membicarakan soal apa?

"Jangan pakai dress. Aku tidak menjamin aku tidak akan menyentuhmu kalau kau memakainya, pakailah celana, .jampsuit juga boleh."

"G-Gaara-kun, kau b-bicara apa?"

Hinata mendadak menjadi gagap, dia benar-benar tidak mengerti, sungguh ada apa ini sebenarnya? Gaara beranjak dari duduknya kemudian memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tasnya, setelah itu dia merentangkan kedua lengannya untuk meregangkan otot-otot yang sedari tadi terasa sangat kaku. Sepersekian detik kemudian dia tersenyum tipis menatap Hinata yang masih setia dengan ekspresi bingungnya.

"Manusia itu hanya butuh 19 detik sampai 4 menit untuk menyimpulkan kalau dirinya jatuh cinta. Ini ajakan kencan dan aku tidak menerima penolakan."

Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya pelan, apakah ini bagian dari rencana Gaara untuk meloloskan diri darinya lagi? Gaara sudah sering belajar Kimia bersama Hinata sepulang sekolah karena Gaara selalu tertidur pada saat pelajaran Kimia, dan tentu saja Gaara benar-benar selalu berusaha untuk kabur.

Grak.

"T-tunggu! Kau belum mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan Jiraiya Sensei."

"Aku sudah membuatnya kok. Ayo pulang."

Gaara sedikit menyeringgai kemudian menggandeng tangan Hinata dan mengambil tas Hinata dengan sebelah tangannya.

"T-tunggu...itu...buku Kimia ku..."

"Biarkan saja, tidak ada yang mau mengambil buku membosankan seperti itu."

Sepertinya mengajari Gaara materi Kimia setiap sepulang sekolah tidak buruk juga.

.

.

.

"Gaara-kun, apa kau benar-benar menyukaiku?"

Cup!

"K-kenapa kau menciumku?"

"Membuktikan kalau aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Kenapa? Kau mau aku menikahimu?"

"H-hah?"

.

.

.

End.

* * *

Halo readers! Terima kasih sudah membaca Kimia! Ini FF lama yang sudah mengendap di notes fb Shou hahaha. Akhirnya diposting disini dengan judul yang sama dengan kalimat yang sudah diperbaiki sedikit.

RnR please?

╰(*´︶`*)╯


End file.
